La Voix du Serpent
by Juxian
Summary: La Guerre est finie. Rogue a survécu. Hermione, de retour à Poudlard pour ses examens, commence à s'intéresser à lui, mais elle ne le comprend pas... Rated M pour être sûre de ne rien enfreindre, mais également peut-être (j'ai bien dit peut-être) pour les chapitres à venir :)
1. Le Cours de Potion

La Voix du Serpent

(dois-je préciser que rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire ?)

CHAPITRE 1

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

Que ce soit Harry, Ron ou Hermione, la guerre les avait rendus méfiants. Ils peinaient depuis bien longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Mais cette histoire se concentre en partie sur Hermione, et non sur ses deux camarades.

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grand-ouverts, elle ne pouvait empêcher les images de la guerre de défiler devant ses yeux. Voldemort, Nagini, les mangemorts... Mais cela, bien qu'elle eut du mal à s'en convaincre, était terminé.

Hermione, ainsi que ses amis, était retournée à Poudlard, où elle avait l'intention de terminer ses études et d'obtenir ses NEWTs. Avec Ron, sa relation était terminée. Inutile de préciser, que certains chemins se séparent, mais que les deux jeunes gens étaient en excellents termes, malgré tout. Ils étaient amis. Et rien de plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione ne trouvait jamais le sommeil aisément. Et c'était le cas encore, ce soir-là. Elle repensa aux morts. Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin… Puis elle en vint à se demander comme quelques fois, comment s'en était sorti Severus Rogue. Le professeur de potion constituait un mystère pour elle. Elle savait qu'il avait failli mourir. Elle était persuadée qu'il était mort.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, suffisamment bas pour que les autres filles du dortoir n'entendent pas.

Comme quelques fois où elle pensait à la guerre, son cœur se mit à s'emballer. Du moins, elle pensait que c'étaient les souvenirs de la guerre dans sa globalité qui lui causait cette arythmie.

Elle finit enfin par s'endormir.

LE LENDEMAIN

Hermione ouvrit les yeux très tôt. Elle se prépara à la hâte et descendit dans la salle commune. Là, elle y trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec Ginny. Dans le passé, elle n'avait jamais été très féminine, ou du moins, elle n'avait jamais aimé les conversations de filles. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, elle aimait papoter avec Ginny.

Les conversations du matin commencèrent. S'ils étaient tous considérés comme parfaitement stables, ils évitaient tous de parler de leurs cauchemars et autres souvenirs récurrents.

Puis leur journée se passait comme d'autres journées. Petit-déjeuner, cours… Et notamment celui de potion.

Depuis le début de l'année, chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au cours de potion, elle ressentait un creux dans l'estomac… Elle en ignorait la raison exacte. Elle se disait que c'était probablement parce que depuis qu'il avait failli mourir, il s'était montré particulièrement agressif et haineux envers ses élèves. Ou alors parce qu'il gelait dans cette salle.

C'était le 1er décembre. Il commençait à faire froid, même à l'intérieur du château. Et si les élèves avaient réussi à se réchauffer à l'aide de vêtements chauds, ils appréhendaient tous l'obligation de suivre les cours dans les cachots de Rogue.

Puisque Ginny avaient passé sa sixième année à Poudlard alors que les autres étaient partis à la chasse aux horcruxes, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, elle s'était retrouvée dans la même classe qu'eux. Et sur le chemin qui menait au cours de potion, elle remarqua l'air absent sur le visage d'Hermione.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione, sortie de ses pensées, sursauta légèrement.

-Euh, rien… Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air absente.

-C'est rien… Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai du mal à dormir.

Ginny la regarda d'un air compatissant et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Derrière elles, Harry et Ron étaient engagés dans un débat portant sur le nombre de points qu'il retirerait à Gryffondor dans l'heure qui suivrait.

Le professeur Rogue était assis, derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude. Il regardait d'un œil noir les étudiants. Le cours réunissait les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle.

-Asseyez-vous. Ouvrez votre manuel page 152. Réalisez la potion de Laxité. A la fin du cours, vous la testerez sur vous-même. Si elle marche je vous rendrai votre constitution normale. Si elle ne marche pas… Nous verrons bien ce qu'il restera de vous.

Un élève gémit, mais Rogue n'y prêta pas attention.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-il.

Sur cet ordre, la classe entière se mit à travailler. Hermione se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la potion, malgré le froid du cachot qui la faisait frissonner.

Le professeur Rogue se mit à passer entre les rangs. Il retira 20 points à un pauvre Poufsouffle qui avait laissé tomber plusieurs ingrédients au sol. Puis encore 20 à une Gryffondor dont la potion avait sauté et éclaboussé un autre élève et brulé un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

Puis il passa dans le rang d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle pour jeter un œil à sa potion.

Soudain, son cœur s'emballa. Son estomac se creusa. Ses mains devenues moites se mirent à trembler et le pot qu'elle avait dans la main tomba dans sa potion. Celle-ci se mit à produire des bulles. Les bulles se mirent à grossir, grossir, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme BOUM se fasse entendre. Le chaudron explosa et de la potion se répandit un peu partout, inondant le sol. Les élèves poussèrent des cris et se réfugièrent sur leurs tables. Rogue et Hermione avaient tous deux reculé pour éviter trop d'éclaboussures. Le peu qui les avait atteints n'avait eu aucun effet, au grand soulagement de la Gryffondor. Cependant, c'était bien assez pour plonger le maître des potions dans une rage folle.

-Miss Granger, articula-t-il difficilement, retenue… ce soir… 19 heures.

Il n'arriva pas à en dire plus, sous peine de se mettre à cracher du feu. Il fit disparaitre le liquide du sol et ordonna aux élèves de se rasseoir.

Le temps passant vite, peu après, il fut l'heure de la fin du cours. Les élèves furent presque jetés du cours par le professeur.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione fut hantée par le cours de potion. Elle ne craignait pas tant la retenue, mais surtout la note dont elle écoperait qui ferait sûrement baisser sa moyenne plus que n'importe quelle note obtenue dans sa vie.

Quand le soir arriva, elle salua ses amis et sortit de la salle commune. Tout le long du chemin, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui ferait faire. Enfin, le stress de sa note était descendu, c'était déjà pas mal.

Quand elle eut atteint la salle du cours de potion, elle prit une grande inspiration et leva la main pour frapper. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle ne sût pas vraiment ce qui la retint. Le stress monta d'un seul coup. Elle dût respirer plusieurs fois lentement pour se calmer. Enfin, elle toqua.

-Entrez.

Elle prit conscience pour la première fois de la voix du professeur Rogue. Elle était grave, profonde, mais surtout, elle était calme. Si calme que c'en était presque effrayant. Cette voix la fit frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta et entra, non sans se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se tenait au fond de la salle sans oser bouger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était en retenue avec lui, mais la première fois depuis qu'il avait failli mourir.

-Eh bien, avancez !

Hermione fit quelques pas, le plus silencieusement possible. Il l'avait toujours impressionné même quand elle était petite. La plus grande différence avec le temps où elle était petite, c'était qu'avant, elle le détestait. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait toujours était fidèle à Dumbledore, elle ne le détestait plus. Il l'impressionnait toujours, cependant.

Et sa voix la faisait frissonner.

-Vous aller classer ces papiers.

Il désigna plusieurs piles de dossiers étalés par terre. Devant la somme de travail qu'elle avait à faire, Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle s'apprêta à faire un commentaire, mais se ravisa. Elle posa son sac sur une table et s'agenouilla devant les papiers qu'elle commença à trier.

Il s'agissait de vieux papiers provenant sans doute de vieux livres abimés et à moitié déchirés.

Alors qu'elle rangeait, elle laissa son regard dériver sur le professeur. Il travaillait à son bureau, fronçant les sourcils occasionnellement. Puis il se rendit compte que la jeune sorcière l'observait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Miss Granger ?

Soudain, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait-elle lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête ? Puis, atteinte d'un accès de courage, elle se lança :

-Je me demandais… Comment est-ce que vous vous en êtes sorti ?

Le regard de Rogue se durcit. Hermione se sentie écrasée sous le poids de ce regard. Froid. Distant. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter ce poids plus longtemps.

-Je… excusez-moi.

Elle se replongea dans les papiers. Le regard de Rogue était toujours posé sur elle, et elle fut tout pour l'ignorer.

-Les professeurs Chourave et Bibine mon trouvé et m'ont amené à Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione tourna la tête si rapidement que son cou craqua légèrement. Elle était étonnée que son professeur lui ait répondu. Mais elle n'osa rien ajouter. Le reste de sa retenue se déroula dans le silence.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de classer les dossiers, elle se releva.

-Je peux m'en aller ? demanda-t-elle timidement (et se maudissant pour ce timbre de voix si pauvre)

Rogue vérifia d'un simple coup d'œil que son travail était fait et acquiesça. Hermione sortit d'un pas précipité, attrapant au passage son sac sur la table.

Dans la salle commune, elle s'affala sur un fauteuil. Elle repensa à sa détenue. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas posé de questions supplémentaires, mais sur le coup, elle n'avait pas osé.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur ce fauteuil, toute habillée, la tête emplie de questions sans réponses et de souvenirs de la voix de Rogue.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que je pourrais améliorer !

Bye !


	2. Troublée par sa voix

[je viens de me rendre compte de l'énorme faute de conjugaison dans le chapitre 1 : « vous aller »… j'ai honte ^^ pardonnez-moi :)

Aussi, j'ai écrit : « elle fut tout », au lieu de « elle fit tout »… Je suis parfois un peu distraite, je m'en excuse :) Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir !]

CHAPITRE 2

-Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE !

Cette voix beaucoup plus aigüe que celle de ses rêves la sortit de son sommeil. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Ginny était penchée au-dessus d'elle. Derrière la rouquine, se tenaient deux garçons : Harry et Ron.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Euh, je crois, oui.

Puis tout lui revint, la journée de la veille, et sa somnolence qui l'avait conduit à s'endormir dans la salle commune.

-Eh bien, 'Mione, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour t'endormir aussi vite ici ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai trié de la paperasse, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle préférait éviter d'aborder le sujet de la retenue. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais parler de potion, du professeur Rogue ou de tout ce qui s'en approchait la mettait mal à l'aise.

-De la paperasse, tu t'es bien amusée ! ironisa Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules et sourit vaguement. Elle puisa une grande énergie pour réussir à se lever du fauteuil où elle était confortablement installée.

Autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à affluer. Même s'ils étaient tous bien acceptés, ils se sentaient moyennement à leur place. Bien sûr avec Ginny, c'était différent. Même avec la plupart des sixième année, ça allait. Mais les autres étaient tellement gamins…

En fait, il n'y avait pas cours. C'était samedi. Si les élèves étaient éveillés de si bonne heure, c'était parce qu'il y avait une visite à Pré-Au-Lard. Les troisième année qui pouvaient y aller étaient tout excités. Si ce n'était pas la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard qu'ils faisaient, c'était toujours très excitant !

-Tu viens avec nous à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle se disait qu'une sortie lui changerait peut-être les idées.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle monta dans le dortoir pour se changer. Ginny arriva peu après et une autre fille en sortit.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée…

-Non, ça va !

La réponse d'Hermione fut beaucoup trop rapide et la jeune rouquine ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir. Elle leva un sourcil.

-Je t'assure, tout va bien, poursuivit la sorcière en adressant un sourire pour appuyer ses dires.

-Tu es nerveuse, j'en suis sûre. Je découvrirai pourquoi ! Mais en attendant, allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas donner raison aux garçons. Ils sont persuadés que les filles mettent un temps fou à se préparer !

Les deux amies rigolèrent et sortirent.

Pré-Au-Lard était bondé. Partout des sorciers et sorcières faisaient de multiples achats. Il y avait non seulement les habitants du village mais également tous ceux qui avaient la permission d'y aller.

-Il faudrait peut-être commencer à réfléchir aux cadeaux de Noël, la prochaine visite à Pré-Au-Lard sera après les fêtes…

Hermione songea que Ginny avait raison. Alors elle se mit à y penser. Pour Ron, elle prendrait probablement un assortiment de gourmandises chez Honeydukes. Le connaissant…

Pour Harry, c'était un peu plus compliqué, mais elle pensa très vite à des produits pour balais. Elle verrait en entrant dans la boutique. Puis elle se posa la question : y avait-il une boutique pour balais à Pré-Au-Lard ? Elle sourit à la pensée que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle venait ici, mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore tout. S'il n'y avait pas de boutique pour balais ici, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances, juste avant les fêtes.

Pour Ginny, elle lui offrirait sûrement aussi quelque chose en rapport avec les balais…

Elle fit ainsi les magasins, dans l'espoir de trouver les cadeaux de ses amis. Elle fut enchantée de découvrir qu'à Pré-Au-Lard, il y avait effectivement une boutique pour balais. Rien d'aussi magnifique que la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Suffisant pour trouver de quoi faire de beaux cadeaux à ses amis.

-Bièraubeurre ? lança Ron.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se rendirent aux Trois Balais, où ils se trouvèrent une table dans le fond de la salle.

Ils parlèrent, rirent, et tout ce qu'on peut faire d'agréable dans le fond d'une salle de bar, bien au chaud.

Puis sa voix retentit. Grave. Profonde. La voix du professeur Rogue.

Tous se retournèrent.

-Oh non, voilà Rogue, gémit Ron. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il nous poursuive ?

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait réussi à oublier le professeur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne là ? Aussi, elle se sentit en colère contre Ron.

_Le PROFESSEUR Rogue. Et toi, tu te crois mieux ?_

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

_Mais à quoi je pense ? On déteste Rogue. Pourquoi je suis en colère ?_

Ginny lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia et Hermione se tourna vers elle, à moitié étonnée, à moitié en colère.

-Quoi ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu es rouge. Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien.

Ginny la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Ca va !

Cette phrase, elle l'avait dite un peu fort et Harry et Ron reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? demanda le rouquin.

Ils avaient beau ne plus être ensemble, il était toujours le premier à s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Rien, rien.

La journée était vite passée et le soir, les quatre amis étaient rentrés au château. Epuisés, Ron et Harry montèrent vite se coucher. Ginny, même fatiguée, voulait parler à Hermione seule à seule. Elles attendirent donc que la salle commune se vide. A minuit, il ne restait plus qu'elles.

-Hermione, tu as un problème avec Rogue ?

Cette attaque directe déstabilisa Hermione.

-Non, pourquoi j'aurais un problème avec lui ?

Mais elle savait qu'en effet, elle avait un problème. Si Harry ne le détestait plus, il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il avait beau être fidèle à Dumbledore, Rogue ne le traitait pas mieux qu'avant. Ron, lui, c'était plus ou moins pareil. Il ne le détestait plus… mais presque. Elle, elle ne le détestait plus du tout. Même avant quand elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, elle avait toujours eu un profond respect envers lui. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait revu en septembre, toute forme de haine l'avait quittée. Elle l'aimait bien malgré les multiples agressions verbales de sa part.

Mais bien aimer, ne peut-il pas se transformer en plus ? Bien sûr, elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que de compassion. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle commençait à douter.

-Quand on est allées en cours de potion, hier, tu avais un air étrange. Quand il s'est posté derrière toi, tu as tremblé au point de tout lâcher. Quand tu es rentrée de ta retenue, tu t'es endormie ici sans même prendre le temps de te changer. Ou au moins de te mettre au lit. Et aujourd'hui… Quand il est arrivé, tu es devenue rouge… je trouvais ça même étonnant que les garçons ne l'aient pas remarqué…

Elle se tût un instant, laissant à Hermione le temps d'engranger ses paroles. Puis elle reprit :

-Tu sais, c'est OK, si tu l'aimes bien. Les garçons non plus ne le détestent plus.

-Comment ça si je l'aime bien ? réagit Hermione.

-Ben, tu vois, quoi… Si tu l'aimes… bien.

-Ginny, tu fais fausse route ! Ca n'a aucun rapport, c'est n'importe quoi !

En prononçant ces paroles, Hermione se sentit rougir.

-Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, reprit-elle.

Puis elle monta, suivie de près par la rouquine, qui elle avait de sérieux doutes quant à l'honnêteté de son amie.

Avant de s'endormir, Ginny lui chuchota :

-Hermione, tu viens à Pré-Au-Lard demain aussi ?

Hermione réfléchit. En effet, les visites de Pré-Au-Lard se passaient sur tout le week-end. Mais elle avait déjà tout trouvé pour ses amis, et quelques trucs pour elle-même.

-Non, je crois que je vais rester au château.

Et comme souvent, Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne le dessus sur ses peurs. Et qu'elle soit bercée par une voix.

Grave.

Profonde.

Voilà, je sais que ça commence un peu lentement, peut-être, mais je voulais vraiment poser les bases de mon histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Les reviews sont appréciées, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	3. Un danger dans le château

CHAPITRE 3

Quand elle se réveilla, les autres élèves étaient déjà en train de se préparer pour Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait dormi plutôt tard par rapport à d'habitude. Elle s'étira et s'assit.

-Hey, 'Mione ! lança Ginny.

-Salut, Ginny.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Hermione y réfléchit de nouveau puis resta sur ses positions.

-Non, je crois que je vais rester et me reposer.

-Comme tu veux. On se voit ce soir !

Sur ces mots, la rouquine sortit du dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient partis, elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune.

Là, deux élèves de première année étaient occupés à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Ca lui rappela les parties que faisaient Harry et Ron lorsqu'eux-mêmes étaient en première année.

Elle les salua puis sortit et se retrouva dans le grand escalier. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait aller. Hagrid aussi était parti à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était seule. Ceci dit, elle trouvait un avantage à la sortie du week-end. Tôt le matin, il n'y avait personne ou presque dans les couloirs, et elle était libre d'y errer à sa guise. Elle laissa donc ses pas la guider.

C'est alors qu'un première année Serdaigle passa devant elle en pleurant. Elle l'interpella.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a un professeur à l'infirmerie. Il s'est fait agressé. J'ai peur de marcher seul, maintenant.

-Un professeur ? Lequel ?

-Rogue.

Hermione sentit une vague d'effroi mêlée à de la tristesse l'envahir.

-Quoi, comment-ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas ! Il était sur un brancard quand ils l'ont amené à l'infirmerie. Il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements.

Hermione tenta d'étouffer la panique qui menaçait de la submerger.

-Retourne à ta salle commune ! Et n'en sort pas. Tu as compris ? Il est possible que…

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'une voix retentit dans les couloirs.

-Tous les élèves doivent regagner leur salle commune. Immédiatement.

Cette voix appartenait au professeur McGonagall. Désormais, elle était directrice de Poudlard, elle il lui appartenait de faire ce genre d'annonces à présent.

-File, intima Hermione au jeune Serdaigle.

Et il partit en courant.

La sorcière se mit en marche vers sa salle commune, mais elle se ravisa. Elle ressentait une grande envie de voir le maître des potions. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement. Il était entre de bonnes mains, et cette histoire ne la regardait pas vraiment. Mais c'était plus qu'une envie. C'était un besoin.

Alors elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne croisa pas de professeur sur son chemin, et quand elle entra dans la salle, les autres professeurs étaient déjà partis. Même Madame Pomfresh n'y était pas. En revanche, vers le fond de la pièce, sur un lit, était allongé le professeur.

Il semblait endormi. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand elle fut à son chevet, elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté. Et elle le regarda. Sans bouger. Pendant une dizaine de minutes. Observant sa blessure au ventre. Puis, mue par une force invisible et incontrôlable, elle prit sa main dans les siennes.

Les doigts du professeur étaient rugueux et calleux. Hermione caressa la main presque machinalement du bout de ses doigts. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. La sorcière sursauta, lâcha la main de son professeur et d'un revers de manche, essuya ses larmes. Puis elle se tourna. Le tout en une seconde.

Le professeur McGonagall entra puis s'arrêta, surprise.

-Miss Granger ! N'avez-vous pas entendu mon annonce ? Tous les élèves doivent regagner leur salle commune !

-Euh… je…

Sur ce, ce fût Madame Pomfresh qui sortit de son bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce, une bouteille de liquide verdâtre à la main.

-Miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je… rien, je… je m'en vais.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, mi marchant, mi-courant, confuse. En sortant, elle croisa le professeur Flitwick, qu'elle salua.

De retour dans la salle commune, où elle pensait être tranquille, elle déchanta. Les élèves avaient bien sûr entendu l'annonce. De plus, il était presque midi. Les fauteuils avaient été poussés, laissant place à des tables. Quand il fût midi, des plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves y prirent place.

Hermione n'avait pas très fins. Elle préféra monter dans le dortoir. Elle s'étendit sur le lit.

Puis les questions affluèrent : Qui avait fait ça au professeur Rogue ? Si le professeur McGonagall avait ordonné aux élèves de rentrer dans leur salle commune, ça devait être grave. Mais à quel point ? Y avait-il encore un danger qui rodait autour de l'école ?

Ces questions ne cessèrent de tourner dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Elle penser contacter Harry, Ron et Ginny, mais fallait-il les inquiéter ? Et que devait-elle dire ? Comment expliquer qu'elle savait quand avait commencer les problèmes sans indiquer qu'elle était allée voir le professeur Rogue ? Or, elle préférait éviter d'aborder le sujet. Ginny avait déjà des doutes, alors si elle racontait l'épisode « infirmerie », la rouquine serait infernale.

Mais… Ginny avait-elle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à aller voir son professeur ? Et pire encore, lui prendre la main ? Elle se traita de tous les noms. Puis il lui vint une pensée qui l'effraya : Et si le professeur de potion était conscient ? Et s'il se souvenait qu'Hermione lui avait rendu visite ?

Les craintes d'Hermione concernant le danger furent cependant effacées, lorsque le professeur McGonagall refit une annonce.

-Je vous annonce que tout danger est écarté. Vous pouvez sortir de votre salle commune selon vos souhaits.

Hermione se demanda quel danger avait pu être aussi court. Elle se leva et décida d'aller demander au professeur McGonagall, si elle la trouvait.

Depuis la guerre, les relations entre professeurs et anciens élèves avaient légèrement changé pour certains. Le professeur McGonagall, bien que toujours leur professeur, ne les traitait plus uniquement comme des élèves. Peut-être un peu plus comme des adultes.

Elle sortit de la salle commune comme elle pût, entourée de tout plein de première et deuxième année. Enfin à l'air libre, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement être étouffée par la foule.

Elle parcourut les couloirs en espérant tomber sur le professeur de Métamorphose. Mais, à son grand malheur, ce ne fut pas sur elle qu'elle tomba, mais sur le professeur de Potion.

-Miss Granger. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle avait presque oublié que sa voix avait sur elle un effet paralysant.

-Je… Je… Je cherchais le professeur McGonagall !

Sa voix tremblait.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'avais une question à lui poser.

Le volume de sa voix diminuait progressivement et elle s'en maudit.

-Peut-être pourrais-je y répondre. A quelle question au professeur McGonagall ne pourrais-je pas répondre ?

Hermione réfléchit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir fuir. Mais le regard du professeur Rogue la figeait sur place, alors elle se força à répondre.

-Je voulais savoir quel danger nous courrions qui soit si rapidement résolu.

-Votre imbécile de professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques avait mal fermé les portes de son ignoble terrain. Plusieurs bestioles s'en s'ont échappées et sont venues dans le château. Mais bien entendu, tout est réglé. Mais j'ai à mon tour une question pour vous, Miss Granger. A quoi pensiez-vous lorsque vous êtes venue à l'infirmerie au lieu de retourner dans votre salle commune conformément aux ordres donnés par votre directrice de maison ?

Hermione se retint de flancher. Il savait. Il savait tout.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Hermione et Rogue, et uniquement sur eux ! :) N'hésitez pas à commenter !<p> 


	4. Un baiser

CHAPITRE 4

Je m'excuse vraiment pour mes multiples fautes d'inattention, dans le genre « elle il lui » au lieu de « et il lui » ou encore « elle n'avait pas très fins » ou bien « elle penser »… Là, c'est grave quand-même ! J'ai un peu honte ^^ J'oublie de me relire avant de poster et c'est après que je me rends compte des ignobles fautes que je fais :/ Désolée encore !

* * *

><p>-Je… je… commença Hermione, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver quoi dire.<p>

Le professeur Rogue leva un sourcil.

-J'étais… simplement venue voir… j'avais entendu que… On m'a dit qu'un professeur était en sale état et j'ai voulu voir de qui il s'agissait.

A ce mensonge, Hermione se sentit pathétique.

_Il ne croira jamais ce mensonge, il n'est pas stupide !_

-Hmmm… Rien que pour satisfaire votre curiosité, vous brisez les règles imposées par votre directrice de maison ? Je n'y crois pas un instant. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger ? Et je veux la vérité, cette fois.

Cette fois, Hermione en était persuadée : la voix de son professeur avait des pouvoirs à elle toute seule. Quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle avait de l'effet. Et à cet instant, le pouvoir de sa voix, c'était de la terrifier. Il la clouait sur place.

-J'étais venue voir comment vous alliez. Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Un instant, Hermione se demanda si sa question avait une réelle utilité. Elle se mit à penser qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un stratagème pour humilier l'élève de Gryffondor. Après tout, c'était un Serpentard.

-Je… Je ne sais pas !

Le maître des Potions la regarda. Hermione eut l'impression que son observation dura des heures. Enfin il se décida à prendre la parole.

-C'est gentil. Bien que cet élan de compassion pour moi aurait pu vous coûter la vie.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'avait pas menacé de retenue ni enlevé de points à Gryffondor pour n'avoir pas écouté l'annonce du professeur McGonagall ! Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être de bonne humeur –bien que ceci ne soit jamais arrivé- et en profita pour lui demander :

-Comment allez-vous, maintenant ?

-Je vais très bien, merci.

Hermione hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas disposé à parler plus de ses blessures. Cependant, il reprit la parole.

-Vos deux chiens de garde Potter et Weasley-frère ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ils sont à Pré-Au-Lard.

Hermione réalisa que c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle avait une conversation plus ou moins amicale avec le professeur Rogue. Enfin, disons une conversation sans haine en tous cas.

-Si vous vous ennuyez, j'ai de la paperasse à trier.

Hermione y songea. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la paperasse, mais elle se sentait un peu seule sans ses amis, bien que ce soit elle qui avait voulu rester au château un jour de sortie.

-Je veux bien vous aider.

Sa voix avait repris de l'assurance en sachant que le professeur Rogue ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle se posait une question : que savait-il de plus ? Savait-il qu'elle lui avait pris la main ? Et même lâché une larme ?

Ces questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots.

Hermione avait froid. Elle était suffisamment couverte pour la majorité du château, mais les cachots étaient plus gelés que jamais.

Le professeur Rogue et Hermione entrèrent et il la guida jusqu'à son bureau, juste derrière la salle de cours.

-Bon, et bien, prenez la chaise et installez-vous en face de mon bureau.

Hermione s'exécuta.

-Les papiers verts portent sur les élèves, ils vont sur la pile de droite. Les papiers violets concernent l'établissement. La pile de gauche. Les papiers blancs sont d'anciens cours, vous pouvez les jeter au feu.

Hermione le regarda incrédule. Puis le professeur alluma un feu dans l'âtre.

Puis ils commencèrent à trier. Les premières minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne puisse s'empêcher de poser des questions. On ne réfrène pas aisément son instinct…

-Quelle créature vous a attaqué ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir.

Sa réponse était rapide et concise, mais pas sèche. Ainsi, Hermione se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle aidait son professeur à trier des papiers et ce sans être en retenue. De plus, il n'était pas désagréable avec elle. Elle se permit donc de poser plus de questions.

-Votre blessure est grave ?

-Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? On peut donc en conclure que non.

-Est-ce que vous en souffrez encore ?

-Je viens de vous dire que j'allais bien.

Hermione se tût. Elle était sûre que, si moralement son professeur allait bien, il avait mal à sa blessure. Elle le voyait à ses froncements de sourcil lorsqu'il faisait un geste large ou brusque.

Après une heure, qui pour Hermione était passée en cinq minutes, le professeur Rogue leva la tête et dit :

-Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Il est déjà six heures ! Vos amis doivent être rentrés de Pré-Au-Lard, vous devriez les rejoindre.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva. Le professeur l'interpella avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Il se leva et alla se poster près d'elle. Suffisamment près pour que son cœur s'emballe. Elle avait réussi à se calmer quand elle l'avait aidé à tout trier, mais à présent elle n'avait plus que lui en tête.

-Miss Granger, pourquoi vous inquiétiez-vous pour moi ? Je croyais que vous et vos amis ne me portiez pas dans vos cœurs.

-Et bien, je… c'est peut-être vrai pour Ron et Harry, mais… Je ne vous déteste pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est… comme ça.

Hermione ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du professeur. Celui-ci se pencha. Son regard passa des yeux de la jeune sorcière à ses lèvres.

Hermione trembla. Elle comprit ce qui se passait. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober. Elle avait envie des lèvres de son professeur. C'était une envie telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie. Elle s'approcha à son tour. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle se demanda comment il n'était pas encore sorti de sa poitrine.

Les lèvres de son professeur se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. Elles étaient délicates. Ou du moins, le professeur était délicat, car ses lèvres, en revanche étaient abîmées. Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elles lui étaient extrêmement agréables. Son professeur faisait preuve d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà sentie aussi bien.

Quand le professeur s'éloigna, elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne sût pas quoi dire, mais elle n'eût pas besoin de trouver, car ce fût lui qui prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé, Miss Granger.

-Non, je… c'était… ne soyez pas désolé.

Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

-Vous devriez vous en aller.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione sortit de la salle.

Alors qu'elle remontait des cachots –sans même sentir le froid qu'il y faisait-, elle repensait à ce baiser. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Arrivée à la salle commune, elle traversa la foule d'élèves et s'installa sur un fauteuil, où elle retrouva ses amis.

-Hey ! lança-t-elle.

Elle était à moitié euphorique, à moitié gênée. Et si ses amis découvraient que le professeur Rogue et elle… ?

Un élève passa à côté d'eux, expliquant la journée à son frère de troisième année.

-Vous avez entendu parler de l'annonce dans la journée ? Il y a eu un danger ! On nous a tous renvoyé dans notre salle commune !

Harry, Ginny et Ron tournèrent la tête vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

-Bah, pas grand-chose, marmonna Hermione. Juste une alerte ce matin qui s'est résolue dans l'après-midi.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder, c'était bien ça. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'elle était… Mais qu'elle était quoi, au juste ? Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou juste une attirance quelconque ?

Au fond, elle savait qu'une simple attirance ne l'aurais jamais conduite à cette situation.

-Et c'était quoi le problème ? demanda Harry.

-Des créatures qui se sont enfuies du terrain de Hagrid. Mais elles sont enfermées maintenant.

-Et il va avoir des problèmes ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

-Je ne crois pas. Les accidents, ça arrive, et McGonagall est indulgente. Enfin, aussi indulgente que peut l'être McGonagall !

Ils rirent.

-Au fait, où étais-tu ? demanda la rouquine. On pensait que tu serais là à notre retour !

-Oh, et bien… j'étais allée faire un tour à… la volière !

Elle avait inventé ça en deux secondes et elle le regrettait bien.

-A qui envoyais-tu du courrier ? demanda Ron.

-A Victor Krum !

C'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

_Idiote ! Idiote, idiote, idiote ! _

-A Krum ? Vous êtes encore en contact ? s'étonna Harry.

-Euh, oui ! On s'envoie des lettres de temps à autres. Vous savez, pour garder contact !

Puis elle lança un regard à Ginny, qui voulait dire : « Plus de question ! J't'expliquerai ! »

Elles avaient appris à communiquer comme ça, par simple regard, et Ginny comprit immédiatement.

Puis ils se mirent à parler d'autres choses. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure du dîner. Ils descendirent tous à la Grande Salle.

Ils y croisèrent Malfoy, qui depuis la Guerre faisait profil bas. Ils se saluèrent vaguement et continuèrent leur chemin.

-Malfoy n'est plus ce qu'il était, constata Ron.

-Tant mieux, répliqua Harry.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et se servirent des plats déjà dessus. Au milieu du repas, Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et y croisa le regard du Maître des Potions. Cet échange dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne détournent tous les deux la tête.

Ginny n'avait pas manqué cet échange, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Hermione baissa les yeux. Ginny n'insista pas.

A la fin du repas, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune. Et comme la veille, Ginny et Hermione attendirent d'être seules pour parler.

-Alors, tu m'expliques ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

-Ah non ? Hier, tu étais la seule à être étrange. Aujourd'hui, même _lui_ il l'est ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione, résignée, raconta tout à son amie, depuis la visite à l'infirmerie jusqu'au baiser remontant à quelques heures auparavant.

Ginny l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre et quand Hermione eût terminé son récit, elle la regarda, bouche presque bée.

-Toi et Rogue, vous avez… Vous vous êtes… WOW !

Hermione la regarda, un demi-sourire aux lèvres face à la réaction de son amie.

-Promet-moi que tu ne diras rien aux garçons !

-Promis ! Mais c'est tellement… bref, peu importe ! Je n'en trouve pas les mots ! Mais, attends… C'est pas interdit, les relations prof-élèves ?

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle baissa la tête.

-Peu importe, hein, reprit Ginny, après tout, tant que ça reste discret, ce n'est pas si grave !

Puis Hermione y pensa : y aurait-il d'autres moments comme celui qu'elle avait passé avec son professeur ? Ou celui-là serait-il le seul ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle espérait qu'elle aurait droit à d'autres moments de ce genre.

Elle avait compris : elle aimait son professeur. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Et elle aimait le professeur Rogue.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup de paperasse. Je mets trop de paperasse dans cette fanfic' ! Rah ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine )<p> 


	5. Joyeuses Fêtes avec Severus

CHAPITRE 5

Fin des vacances… BOUH OUH OUH ! Bref, je pense poster une fois par semaine, maintenant :)

* * *

><p>D'habitude, elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Là, c'était pire encore. Ses lèvres lui brulaient. Elle ne pensait qu'au professeur. Elle voulait le revoir. Plus que tout.<p>

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le professeur Rogue évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune sorcière, et durant ses cours, resta à son bureau.

Enfin, vinrent les vacances de Noel. Harry, Ron et Ginny partaient pour le terrier. Hermione avait prétendu avoir trop de travail à faire, et, malgré protestations des autres, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard.

Si c'était en partie vrai, ce n'était pas uniquement pour les devoirs qu'elle voulait rester. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être parler avec le professeur Rogue. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation, c'était lorsque les autres étaient loin.

Elle savait que le Maître des Potions restait au château, et ce probablement depuis qu'il avait reçu son poste. Ainsi, tous les jours, elle se baladait dans les couloirs avec pour espoir de le croiser comme la dernière fois. Mais peine perdue.

Le 23 décembre, elle envoya les paquets pour ses amis au terrier par l'une des chouettes de la volière. L'air extérieur était froid, elle évitait de sortir du château trop souvent.

Elle était allée rendre visite à Hagrid le premier jour de vacances, juste avant qu'il ne parte en vacances, lui aussi.

Le soir du 24, elle se rendit dans les cachots. Cet élan de courage, elle l'avait planifié : souhaiter des bonnes fêtes était l'excuse parfaite pour revoir son professeur.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau au fond du cachot, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Herm- Miss Granger. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sa voix était, comme à l'accoutumée, grave et profonde. Il ne parlait presque plus en cours, et Hermione se rendit compte que cette voix lui manquait.

-Bonjour, professeur Rogue. Je venais juste vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes.

-C'est gentil, merci. A vous également. Mais vous n'êtes pas partie avec vos acolytes chez les Weasley ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Il y eu un instant de silence où chacun des deux semblait réfléchir au comportement idéal dans cette situation. Puis :

-Je voudrais bien vous inviter à entrer, mais je n'aurais rien à vous offrir à boire ici. Peut-être voulez-vous m'accompagner dans mes appartements ?

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit dans une autre pièce, de l'autre côté du cachot.

Il n'y avait aucune décoration dans les appartements du professeur. Elle s'y était vaguement attendue, mais cela l'attrista tout de même, qu'il n'ait rien à fêter.

Elle fit quelques pas et observa tout autour d'elle. Les couleurs étaient celles de Serpentard, vert et argent. Dans la cheminée, un feu ronflait doucement. Et sur la cheminée, une photo était posée à plat, comme s'il ne voulait plus la voir, mais toujours l'avoir.

-Allez-y, asseyez-vous.

Hermione s'installa à la table, juste à côté de la cuisine.

-Que voulez-vous boire ?

-Peut-importe.

-Champagne ? Pour les fêtes, c'est une coutume, non ?

Il posait vraiment la question, comme s'il avait vécu à l'écart de toutes sortes de fêtes pendant des années.

-Je suppose, oui, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Peu à peu, elle avait l'impression de retrouver une certaine proximité avec lui.

Il déposa une coupe de champagne devant elles et ils trinquèrent.

-A la fin des ennuis ! dit-il.

-A la fin des ennuis ! reprit-elle.

Elle vit un sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur et ceci la remplit de joie. Elle était heureuse d'être là.

Il l'invita à rester manger, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitations. Elle voulait rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui.

Il fit apparaître du foie gras et de la dinde. Et ils parlèrent. De tout ce qui leur vint à l'esprit. Durant tout le repas, qui s'étala lui-même sur une heure. Puis, à la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Au début, Hermione se sentit gênée. Bien, mais gênée. Là encore, ils parlèrent, de tout ce qui leur passa par la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à somnoler. A cet instant, le professeur Rogue la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il embrassa son front. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Elle aimait être dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait voulu en bouger pour rien au monde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, eût un sommeil tranquille, non pas peuplé de cauchemars, mais de doux rêves.

O

Le lendemain, Hermione s'éveilla doucement. Quand sa vue se fut clarifiée, elle tourna la tête et vit que Severus Rogue la regardait. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Hermione pensa qu'il était tellement plus beau quand il souriait. Elle se redressa et approcha sa tête de celle du professeur. Doucement, elle l'embrassa. Un léger baiser, court, et insuffisant à son gout, mais elle n'osa pas vraiment aller plus loin.

Le professeur posa sa main sur la nuque de son élève et il replongea ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Cette fois, ce fut un baiser profond, qu'aucun ne voulait briser. Leurs lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie. Cependant, il fallut qu'ils s'écartent pour reprendre leur souffle qu'ils avaient court.

-Je vous aime, dit Hermione.

A peine avait-elle sortit ces mots qu'un mélange de plusieurs sentiments s'installa dans sa gorge. De la peur, de la détermination, et plus fort que tout, un désir d'être aimé en retour.

Elle eût peur du rejet. Mais elle se relaxa quand vint sa réponse :

-C'est réciproque.

Une boule de joie se forma dans l'estomac de la jeune sorcière.

Et leur baiser repris. Plus passionnément, plus ardemment. La main sur sa nuque se resserra et son autre main se posa sur sa hanche. Il la serra contre lui.

Hermione se sentait empli d'un désir plus fort que n'importe lequel éprouvé auparavant. Un désir charnel plus prenant que tout ce qu'elle avait pût ressentir jusque-là. L'une de ses mains se posa sur la joue du professeur. Son autre main alla serrer le col du t-shirt, avide de l'arracher. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Si puissant soit son désir pour le professeur Rogue, elle n'en restait pas moins inexpérimentée par rapport à lui.

Ron et elle avait déjà couché ensemble, mais il n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle, et pas plus expérimenté qu'elle non plus. Là, elle se sentit comme une gamine. Cette soudaine peur de mal faire la fit se reculer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que… je… je ne sais pas…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Oh ! Vous êtes…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle. C'est juste que là, c'est… différent. Vous comprenez ?

Le professeur acquiesça.

-Laisse-moi te guider.

Il l'avait tutoyé. Elle en était heureuse. Elle accepta de se laisser guider. Elle lui vouait une confiance absolue. Elle était prête à laisser son corps à cet homme. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Il était presque midi lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent à nouveau. Comme au matin, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La différence, c'était qu'ils étaient nus. Hermione plongea dans les yeux de son professeur, le regard plein de questions. Celui-ci lui sourit. Elle fût rassurée.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu devrais remonter dans ta salle commune. Tes amis ont dû t'envoyer des cadeaux.

A cette pensée, Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne vous ai rien offert pour Noël… Je suis désolée.

Le Maître des Potions éclata de rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Plus il redevint sérieux d'un coup.

-Merde ! Je n'ai pas pensé à t'offrir quoi que ce soit non plus !

-On est quittes, dit Hermione.

Elle caressa son torse. Il était plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Des cicatrices parsemaient son corps, et, sur son avant-bras, une large cicatrice rappelait qu'il avait été un Mangemort autrefois.

Elle traça ses cicatrices du bout des doigts, encore et encore. Puis elle demanda :

-Et maintenant ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce qu'on pourra continuer à se voir ?

-Et bien, si nous restons discrets, et que l'on n'oublie pas de se vouvoyer en publique, je suis pour. Mais il faudra faire très attention à ne pas être découverts.

Puis, après un moment, il reprit :

-Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Hermione se redressa sur le coude et fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne suis pas de ton âge. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir. Tu n'as pas peur de passer à côté de mieux, et de regretter ?

-Non ! lança Hermione. Non, Severus, je suis sûre de ce que je fais. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Tu devrais aller voir si tes amis t'ont offert des choses.

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie de bouger.

Mais elle se força. Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son amant et ramassa ses vêtements.

-Attends une minute !

Hermione se retourna. Severus fit courir son regard sur le corps de la sorcière, de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

-Okay, vas-y ! J'aurais de quoi tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! lui dit-il en lui adressant un large sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais finit par lui sourire en retour. Elle s'habilla et quitta les appartements.

Elle remonta et ouvrit ses cadeaux, déposés au pied du lit. Un de la part de Harry, à savoir un livre sur un peuple dont elle se souvenait en avoir entendu parler, un de la part de Ron, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et un assortiment de chocolats Honeydukes, un de Ginny, un objet magique pour déceler les informations fausses dans la presse… Et le dernier paquet, elle le reconnut aisément : un paquet de Mme Weasley. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une écharpe multicolore. Elle sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup Mme Weasley et elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir refusé son invitation.

A midi, elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour y manger en compagnie de certains professeurs et quatre autres élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux. Elle y vit Rogue. Elle fût tentée de lui sourire, ou de lui adresser un signe, mais elle se rappela d'être discrète. Et ceci incluait de faire semblant de le détester.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous rigolaient –sauf Rogue, fidèle à lui-même-, et Trelawney fit une prédiction de mort imminente. Comme à l'accoutumée, quoi !

Les derniers jours de vacances, Hermione ne sortit pas vraiment des cachots, et plus précisément des appartements de Rogue. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à parler.

Enfin, la veille de la rentrée arriva, et avec elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle cacha tout aux garçons, mais elle ne pût faire de même avec son amie, qui pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elles reprirent leur habitude : quand elles furent seules dans la salle commune, tard dans la nuit, ou au matin, Hermione raconta tout à Ginny, qui l'écoutait, très attentive, sans perdre une miette des paroles de son amie.

A la fin du récit des vacances, Ginny la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as couché avec Rogue ?! lança-t-elle abasourdie.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-J'en reviens pas ! Je ne dirai rien, promis, mais… WOW ! C'est… Hmmm… Je suis contente pour toi ?

C'était le genre d'affirmation-question que Ginny appréciait, elle en utilisait souvent. Hermione sourit.

-Donc, tu l'aimes !

-Oui.

-Ok !

Puis, après un instant de silence, elle demanda :

-Et… il ressemble à quoi ?

Hermione souleva un sourcil.

-Tu vois, quoi, sous ses robes, il est comment ?

-Il a… des cicatrices.

-Oui, bon ça d'accord, mais en dehors, de ça ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, vraiment… Il est… beau.

Hermione voulait garder ça pour elle. Ses muscles, lesquels elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, sa pâleur naturelle, tous les détails qu'elle avait vus et aimés, elle ne voulait pas les partager.

Ginny comprit, et les deux filles montèrent se coucher.


	6. McGonagall à l'improviste

CHAPITRE 6

Ouah ! Que de travail ! Je n'ai pas pu poster avant…

J'hésite à plus détailler les scènes « chaudes »… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je devrais plus détailler, ou vous préférez rester un peu dans le flou ?

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

><p>Les cours de potions étaient durs. En effet, chaque fois que Rogue passait entre les rangs pour regarder par-dessus les épaules de ses élèves, Hermione se mettait à trembler. Elle ne sentait même plus la fraicheur des cachots.<p>

Un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient du cours de potion, Ron lui demanda :

-Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, chaque fois qu'on sort du cours de potion.

_Mince, qu'est-ce que je réponds ?!_ se demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Ah. Non, non, tout va bien.

Ils commençaient à chercher la petite bête.

La première boulette d'Hermione arriva vers fin janvier, alors que leur relation secrète avait réussi à le rester.

-J'espère que ce débile de Rogue ira en enfer, lâcha Ron, excédé par ses devoirs alors que les quatre jeunes étaient dans leur salle commune.

-Le PROFESSEUR Rogue, répliqua Hermione en frappant du point sur la table. Et il n'est PAS débile.

Cette réaction surprit les trois autres, et le regard de Ginny alterna entre Ron et Hermione. Evidemment, elle avait compris pourquoi cette attitude, et elle se demandait si Ron allait comprendre.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! T'as le béguin pour cet abruti ?

Ceci coupa la chique à la jeune sorcière. Elle chercha vaguement ses mots avant de se reprendre.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ca va pas ? Je suis juste… fatiguée, et t'entendre parler comme ça me fatigue encore plus !

Ron fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Puis haussa les épaules. Il sembla avoir abandonné ses soupçons.

Dès ce moment, Hermione surveilla ses paroles. Cependant, il lui apparût qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher leur relation indéfiniment quelques jours plus tard.

C'était un samedi soir. Elle avait prétendu aller à la bibliothèque et insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulait être seule –pour le calme avait-elle précisé. Ginny avait raisonné les garçons et Hermione était parvenue à se retrouver seule dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'elle et son professeur étaient dans les cachots, ils n'entendirent pas les pas d'une personne approcher des appartements de Rogue. Elle était dans ses bras, et le serrait contre elle tout en l'embrassant. Une main allait se perdre dans ses cheveux lorsqu'une personne frappa à la porte et ouvrit sans attendre la réponse.

Les deux s'écartèrent et affichèrent un air horrifié à la vue du professeur McGonagall, elle-même affichant une surprise qu'elle tenta en vain de dissimuler.

-Severus ? Miss Granger ? Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et après le couvre-feu qui plus est !

Hermione chercha ses mots et bafouilla un inaudible charabia. Puis elle baissa la tête. Alors le Maître des Potions parla pour elle.

-Minerva, je prends l'entière responsabilité pour cela. J'ai ensorcelé miss Granger pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie. Elle n'est pour rien dans cette histoire.

-QUOI ? lança Hermione. Non, ce n'est pas… c'est pas…

-Taisez-vous, miss Granger, la coupa le professeur de potions.

Elle le regarda bouche bée, yeux grands ouverts. Elle secoua la tête et regarda le professeur de métamorphose, désespérée.

-Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Severus, nous discuterons des matches de Quidditch plus tard.

Hermione se tourna vers son amant, mais celui-ci ne la regardait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés dans le vide. La jeune sorcière se sentait au bord des larmes, mais elle suivit néanmoins le professeur McGonagall, qui déjà, avait tourné les talons et remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Minerva la conduisit dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, miss Granger.

Elle obéit, tremblant légèrement, puis se mit à fixer ses chaussures, qu'elle trouva soudainement très intéressantes.

-Miss Granger, je sais que le professeur Rogue ne vous aurait pas ensorcelée. Mais je dois honorer le règlement, je le ferai donc passer au Veritaserum. Cependant, j'aimerais entendre votre version des faits.

Tout en fixant ses chaussures, Hermione tenta vainement de contrôler sa voix, qui trembla malgré ses efforts.

-Je… et bien... Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux vous dire…

-Peut-être pouvez-vous commencer par : Depuis quand ?

-Hum… Depuis début décembre. Un mois environ, donc.

McGonagall se tût un instant et reprit.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Lui, parce que lui, il n'y a pas besoin d'une raison pour…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Le mot « aimer » avait failli franchir ses lèvres. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment dire ça ?

-Pour ? l'encouragea Minerva.

Mais Hermione ne continua pas.

-Hmm. Miss Granger… Hermione. Vous savez les relations professeur-élève sont interdites, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne le renvoyez pas ! s'écria Hermione en relevant la tête brusquement. S'il vous plaît, ne renvoyez pas le professeur Rogue !

Minerva observa longuement la jeune sorcière.

-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de vous sortir un passage du règlement et la seule chose dont vous vous inquiétez, c'est du sort de Severus, et non pas du votre.

Hermione s'en rendit compte et rebaissa la tête.

-J'ai une idée à vous proposer, une idée qui vous évitera d'être renvoyée, et lui aussi. Que diriez-vous d'être prise comme assistante d'un professeur ? Lui ou un autre, peu importe. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez travailler ici.

-Je… j'aurais aimé être bibliothécaire.

-Bibliothécaire ? Très bien, je peux demander à Mme Pince si elle peut te prendre comme apprentie. Elle a dit il n'y a pas très longtemps qu'elle aimerait bientôt prendre sa retraite. C'est une question de quelques années. Oui, Mme Pince a une idée un peu différente de « bientôt » par rapport à la normale. Mais en attendant, vous pourriez passer et avoir vos examens tout en restant avec le professeur Rogue légalement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione releva la tête ?

-Vraiment ? Merci, j'accepte si Mme Pince est d'accord ! Merci, professeur McGonagall !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais Hermione, j'ai un conseil à vous donner. Ne vous faites pas tuer. Il me semble que Severus a suffisamment souffert pour toute une vie. Et pour les suivantes d'ailleurs. Retournez à votre salle commune. Si j'ai un autre conseil à vous donner, c'est bien d'éviter de vous revoir avant que vous ne deveniez assistante bibliothécaire.

Hermione acquiesça. Le professeur de Métamorphose la laissa partir. Sur le chemin, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sautillait presque sur place.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se demandait si McGonagall comptait vraiment faire passer Severus sous Veritaserum.

Lorsque Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers elle, suivis de près par Ginny, ses pensées s'évaporèrent.

-Hermione, où étais-tu ? On s'inquiétait, il est 11 heures ! On a regardé sur la Carte du Maraudeur, et on t'a vu dans le bureau de McGonagall ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Hermione sentit un coup de poing s'abattre sur son estomac. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny qui haussa les épaules.

-Mme McGonagall m'a proposé de devenir l'assistante de Mme Pince, pour m'aider à devenir bibliothécaire plus tard. Et d'où vous me cherchez sur la Carte ? C'est de l'espionnage ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me suivre à la trace comme ça !

-Désolé, lança Harry. Je… On s'inquiétait, et… Nous sommes sincèrement désolés ! C'est génial que tu deviennes l'assistante de Mme Pince !

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Et oui, je suis contente, finit-elle sur un ton plus gai. J'ai hâte de commencer !

-Tu m'étonnes !

Hermione se sentit heureuse de pouvoir rester avec Severus en toute légalité, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'occuper de Harry et Ron. Probablement que Harry saurait accueillir la nouvelle correctement. Mais Ron, rien n'était moins sûr. Il n'avait jamais pu pardonner au professeur pour tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait infligé aux Gryffondor.

Elle se dit finalement qu'elle verrait bien avec le temps.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) (Ma touche accent circonflexe ne marche plus, donc je dois faire des copiés collés, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner...)<p> 


	7. La Photo

CHAPITRE 7

Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic' :)

* * *

><p>Encore un mois passa et février avait débuté depuis quelques jours. Régulièrement, Hermione ressentait une immense envie de se rendre dans les cachots. Mais le conseil de McGonagall lui revenait en tête.<p>

Ainsi, les seuls moments où elle était en compagnie de son professeur de potions, c'était en cours, et les rares fois où elle le croisait dans les couloirs.

Un jour, enfin, Hermione reçut une lettre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_Hermione Granger, je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardé à vous répondre, mais j'étais très occupée et les procédures sont longues. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma bibliothèque._

_Vos horaires seront les suivants :_

_Lundi : 18-19h30_

_Mardi : 17h15-19h30_

_Mercredi : 15-18 h_

_Jeudi : 18h-19h30_

_Vendredi : 18-19h45_

_Le week-end, vous êtes libre._

_Vous commencez la semaine prochaine._

_Bonne journée._

Hermione sourit jusqu'aux dents. Elle allait pouvoir être avec Severus en toute légalité.

Elle n'avait pas annoncé aux garçons qu'elle l'aimait. Mais si Ron semblait être complètement aveugle, Harry, lui, avait perçu ses tensions quotidiennes et lui avait souvent demandé ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais un jour, il avait arrêté de lui poser des questions. Hermione s'était vaguement demandée pourquoi mais n'y avait prêté d'attention spéciale et était repartie dans ses pensées, toutes occupées par des images de son amant, et plus que jamais, par sa voix qui lui manquait. Elle tentait par tous les moyens d'entendre sa voix et se l'imaginait parfois, mais plus elle essayait, plus elle se rendait compte que rien ne valait sa vrai voix. Celle qui la faisait frissonner, qui avait tous les pouvoir sur elle, qui pouvait la paralyser comme l'apaiser.

Elle ressentit le besoin immédiat et irrépressible d'aller lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle descendit, traversa la salle commune et salua ses amis au passage.

Elle leur dirait plus tard.

Après avoir descendu toute une flopée de marches, elle toqua à la porte des appartements de Rogue. C'était un samedi, il ne travaillait donc pas. C'était l'après-midi, donc il ne dormait pas.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et se jeta dans les bras du sorcier, qui, surprit, hésita quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se recula.

-Je l'ai ! Mme Pince m'a envoyé une lettre, j'ai le poste d'assistante bibliothécaire. Je peux être avec toi sans me cacher. Enfin, du moins, ce n'est plus illégal.

Sur ces paroles elle l'embrassa. Elle prit ses mains et les déposa dans son dos. Elle voulait le sentir. Sentir qu'il était là.

Ses bras allèrent se figer autour de son cou.

Enfin, quand ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Hermione rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Leurs fronts étaient restés collés.

-Tu m'as manqué. Un mois sans avoir le droit de te voir, de te toucher ou… d'entendre ta voix. Ta voix m'a manqué.

-Je parle pendant mes cours, tu sais ? Dois-je comprendre que tu ne les écoutes pas ?

-Hm. Non, je t'écoute, mais c'est différent. J'aime quand tu parles. Ta voix m'hypnotise. Et pendant tes cours, tu parles à tout le monde. Quand tu me parles, tu me fais vibrer…

-Wow, qui aurait cru que j'avais un tel effet, ricana-t-il gentiment.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu prends quelque chose ? Thé, café ?

-Volontiers ! Du thé pour moi, s'il te plaît.

Severus partit dans la cuisine et Hermione prit le temps d'observer un peu les lieux. Elle les connaissait, bien sûr, mais il lui restait une question : quelle était cette photo sur la cheminée ? Elle vérifia que Severus était toujours dans la cuisine et s'en approcha. Elle souleva délicatement le cadre et y découvrait ce souvenir si douloureux qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille rousse accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ces enfants n'étaient autres que Severus lui-même et Lily quand ils étaient enfants.

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée retentit derrière elle et elle se retourna aussitôt. Severus avait lâché la tasse. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais son visage trahissait une grande douleur.

-Je suis désolée, s'enquit-elle. Je ne voulais pas, c'est… je me demandais pourquoi la photo était retournée et…

Elle ne continua pas. Severus ferma les yeux un instant. Enfin, quand il les rouvrit, il prit la parole.

-Remet cette photo comme elle était, s'il te plaît.

Hermione s'exécuta. D'un geste de la main, Severus lança un sort nettoyant, effaçant les tâches causées par le thé. Ensuite, il la fit assoir à la table et retourna chercher du thé.

Quand il fût revenu, il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione se perdit dans l'océan de noirceur de ses iris. Quand elle revint sur la terre ferme, elle prit la parole.

-C'était Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête.

-Elle a été mon amour de toute une vie. Jusqu'à toi.

Hermione l'incita à poursuivre.

-Je l'aime. Je ne le dénierai pas. Mais tu m'aide à passer à autre chose. Et c'est pour toi que j'éprouve un amour inconditionnel maintenant. Lily vivra pour toujours dans mon cœur. Mais elle est mon passé. Et tu es mon présent.

Il se tût quelques instants, puis reprit :

-Mon présent, et mon avenir, si tu veux de moi.

Hermione sourit, à la fois compatissante et heureuse.

-Je veux de toi. Je voudrai toujours de toi.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Elle lui était reconnaissante de s'être confié. Elle s'avança, se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux rester, cette nuit ?

Hermione réfléchit.

-J'aimerais bien… Mais ça ne risque pas de paraître suspect ?

En effet, si c'était devenu parfaitement légal, ce n'était tout de même pas quelque chose dont on pouvait parler aisément. Aimer quelqu'un qui nous a détestés pendant tellement d'années, ce n'était pas très commun.

-C'est vrai. Alors, peut-être veux-tu rester un moment avant de repartir ?

-Va pour ça !

Hermione examina les bibliothèques qui parsemaient les appartements du professeur. Elle s'extasia devant tout ce savoir condensé.

-Je peux en emprunter ?

-Fais comme chez toi.

Hermione tenta d'attraper un livre en haut de l'étagère, mais n'y parvint pas. En effet, sa petite taille avait toujours posé des problèmes dans les bibliothèques. Elle tenta de sauter mais n'arrivait définitivement pas à se saisir de l'ouvrage voulu.

Severus lâcha un petit rire. Hermione se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Dans cette posture, elle rappelait vaguement Molly Weasley. Ceci n'éteignit pas le sourire de son amant qui se délectait de toutes les expressions passant sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

Puis il se leva et l'attrapa par la taille. Il la tourna vers l'étagère, et se plaça de manière à ce qu'il soit collé contre son dos. Hermione rougit, mais Severus, bien que parfaitement conscient de cela, ne releva pas.

Il la souleva par les hanches et Hermione, après avoir émis un petit cri de surprise, attrapa le livre. Puis le sorcier la reposa sur terre et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu es une sorcière, tu sais ? Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas un sort pour ce genre de choses ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.  
>-Je n'y pense pas toujours.<p>

La bouche de son professeur collée à son oreille produisait des ondes de chaleur à travers tout son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Severus ricana, envoyant de nouvelles ondes.

Le contact de ses lèvres et sa voix la rendait folle. Elle resserra sa prise sur le livre.

-Severus… marmonna-t-elle.

Sur ce, il la lâcha et s'éloigna. Hermione expira lourdement et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit le livre. Celui-ci portait sur l'étude des créatures sous-marines.

Ce qu'Hermione appréciait beaucoup dans les appartements de Severus, c'était le fait que ce soit situé dans les cachots, et donc, que les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac Noir. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le Calmar Géant à quelques reprises, qui nageait paresseusement. Ce livre lui semblait tout à fait approprié à l'endroit.

Severus vint s'assoir avec elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa aller.

-Dis-moi, maintenant que tu es assistante, tu as le droit de sortir du château comme bon te semble. Tu voudrais venir avec moi demain ? Je dois aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle se trouverait bien un excuse auprès des autres. Elle accepta.

Un peu plus tard, elle remonta dans sa salle commune où elle trouva ses amis. Elle perdit une partie d'échec contre Harry.

Le soir, ils partirent manger à la Salle Commune. Severus n'y était pas, mais Hermione pensa qu'il valait mieux, cela lui éviterait de faire un mouvement non souhaité.

Le soir, elle se coucha en pensant à la journée de demain, qui serait leur première sortie ensemble. Une sortie avouée, sans avoir à se cacher des autres. Elle sourit à elle-même et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà :) J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p> 


	8. Une Balade à Pré-Au-Lard

CHAPITRE 8

Mais quelle andouille je fais ? J'ai fait une mauvaise manip' et je viens de me rendre compte que la phrase « Elle leur montra son courrier indiquant qu'elle allait devenir assistante » a disparu ! Bon, bah prenez-le comme argent comptant quand-même, hein X) Donc Harry, Ron et Ginny sont maintenant au courant qu'elle est assistante !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, tôt, elle sourit immédiatement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle était avec Severus.<p>

Elle se leva et jeta un œil à l'extérieur, le soleil venait de commencer à se lever. Probablement que Severus pensait aller à Pré-Au-Lard un peu plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir et descendit à la Grande Salle où elle déjeuna. Elle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs, elle était vide à l'exception de Hagrid. En effet, celui-ci étant professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il déjeunait toujours plus tôt que les autres pour ensuite partir s'occuper de ses bêtes.

Elle alla le voir, et salua au passage le seul autre élève de l'école à être déjà éveillé. Le dimanche matin, la Grande Salle n'était pas très populaire.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! lança-t-elle au demi-géant.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci. Et vous ?

-Bien. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?

-Je dois aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Si tôt ? Rien ne sera ouvert ! Qu'est-ce que tu y cherches ?

_Merde… Il est ami avec Harry et Ron. Il ne sait probablement pas que… Zut, qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?_

-Je vais chercher des livres sur le métier de bibliothécaire !

-Des livres sur… Mais Hermione, tu en trouveras sûrement dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, tu sais !

-Euh, oui. Mais je voulais faire un tour, vous savez, prendre… l'air.

-Bien sûr je comprends. C'est vrai, maintenant que tu es assistante tu peux sortir. C'est génial. Bon, je dois partir. Les Scrouts à Pétard que je réserve aux troisième année ne vont pas attendre !

Hermione grimaça, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces créatures non seulement répugnantes, mais également dangereuses.

Quand Hagrid fut parti, elle sortit à son tour et se dit que son professeur devait être réveillé. Elle descendit jusqu'aux cachots et toqua à la porte des appartements du professeur.

Lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir, elle vit qu'il était habillé tout de noir, mais dans une cape légèrement différente de celle habituelle. Elle semblait douce et chaude, confortable.

-Hermione, bonjour. Entre !

La jeune sorcière entra.

-Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non, j'étais réveillé. Mais je me disais que tu ne le serais peut-être pas, alors j'ai pris mon temps.

Hermione sourit.

-J'ai pensé plus ou moins la même chose. Mais attends… tu es… c'est un pyjama que tu portes ?

Severus jeta un œil à ses propres vêtements, puis acquiesça.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois porter un pyjama, lui dit la sorcière, amusée.

-Je mets un point d'honneur à ce que personne ne me voit en habit de nuit.

Hermione pouffa.

-N'importe quoi !

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra. Elle était vraiment petite. Le sommet de son crane n'atteignait que les épaules du Maître des Potions. Mais celui-ci trouvait que cela ajoutait à son charme. Parce que certes, elle semblait petite et fragile, mais il avait rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi fort mentalement et intelligent qu'elle.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Pourquoi pas.

D'un geste de la main, Severus se retrouva habillé.

-Il fait plutôt froid pour un mois de février, tu devrais te couvrir d'avantage.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, la fit tourner et un manteau apparût sur ses épaules.

-On y va comment ? demanda-t-elle.

-Que dirais-tu de transplaner ?

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans le château !

Severus lui attrapa le bras, et d'un coup, ils disparurent.

O

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard, bordée de petits magasins commerçants qui commençaient tout juste à ouvrir leurs portes.

Hermione, toujours agrippée fermement aux bras de Severus ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que… Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.

-J'ai une autorisation spéciale. Tu sais que tu peux arrêter de m'agripper le bras comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

Hermione le lâcha et le sang circula de nouveau dans le bras de professeur.

-Tu as peur de transplaner ?

-Non, pas spécialement peur, mais je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce moyen de transport.

Severus eut un petit rire.

-Allez, viens !

Il l'emmena à travers les rues de Pré-Au-Lard.

-Je dois aller chez l'apothicaire. Après, on fait ce que tu voudras.

Hermione le suivit. L'apothicaire venait juste d'ouvrir et ils entrèrent dans la boutique sombre, à l'odeur presque étouffante.

Ils circulèrent entre les rayons et le professeur attrapa au passage diverses fioles et ingrédients sur des étagères et dans des bacs.

Ils passèrent à la caisse et sortirent.

L'air était frais, et Hermione se servit de cette excuse pour se coller contre Severus. Evidemment, il n'était pas dupe, mais il ne releva pas et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière.

-Tu veux aller manger aux Trois Balais ? proposa-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. La chaleur les réconforta immédiatement et ils s'installèrent à une table dans le fond.

Ils commandèrent des plats et de la bièraubeurre et mangèrent, discutant des actualités de Poudlard. Severus aimait parler avec Hermione car elle était probablement la seule élève à peu près intéressante à son goût. Les autres n'étaient pour lui que des incapables, Neville, incapable de ne pas rater une potion, et Finnigan qui faisait exploser quelque chose à chaque cours.

L'intelligence d'Hermione était pour lui comme un défi. Elle savait plein de choses, et cela là rendait incroyablement digne d'intérêt.

En ressortant, il lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aller quelque part. Elle se rappela de l'excuse qu'elle avait sortie à Hagrid et proposa de passer à la bibliothèque, où elle acheta un livre sur l'entretien des bibliothèques.

-Je peux rester avec toi pour l'après-midi ?

Severus accepta, ravi et ils firent leur chemin vers les cachots. Dans la chambre du Maître des Potions, ils s'installèrent dans le lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

En fin d'après-midi, après maintes et maintes discutions et « autres activités », comme disait Hermione lorsqu'elle en parlait, elle remonta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Severus souriait à l'emploi de l'expression « autres activités ». La sorcière pouvait être tellement… innocente. Sans compter cette rougeur qui s'installait sur ses joues à l'évocation des activités en question.

Severus lâcha un petit rire. Elle avait beau être intelligente, il avait encore du travail pour la rendre moins « timide ». Il porta la main à l'une des rougeurs qu'elle avait laissée sur son torse et eut l'un de ces demi-sourires pour lesquels il était connu.

Hermione, de son côté, finit de gravir les marches et, après avoir passé le tableau, se retrouva face à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

-Où étais-tu, Hermione, demanda Ron.

-J'étais partie à Pré-Au-Lard acheter des bouquins.

Elle montra le sac contenant son livre en guise de preuve.

-Mais après, tu étais où ?

Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait dissimuler une certaine colère.

-Je suis passée aux Trois Balais.

-Non, après ça ! Dis-moi la vérité !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Avec ces mots, il brandit la Carte du Maraudeur.

Hermione tressaillit puis comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Que faisais-tu dans les cachots de Rogue ? Tout l'après-midi, tu y es restée. Qu'y faisais-tu ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il savait. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il avait compris. Mais il avait suffisamment compris pour qu'elle ait l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Chapitre un peu court, peut-être, mais je le trouvais plus ou moins nécessaire… J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p> 


	9. Les ennuis commencent

Ouille aïe aïe ! Ron sait donc où se trouvait Hermione et il est en colère… Qu'est-ce que cela va donner ? (oui, j'aime bien les entrées en matière X) Ajoutez-y de la musique de thriller et c'est parfait :p )

Bref, merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissé.

Et Prismiria, j'aime bien ton engagement dans les reviews )

Merci encore !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 9<p>

-Ron, je…

-Hermione, tu étais avec ce bâtard dans les cachots ! Non, pire ! Dans ses APPARTEMENTS !

-Ron, écoute, je voulais…

-Non ! Je n'écoute pas ! Tu te tapes Rogue ! Tu es dégueulasse !

-Ron ! intervint Harry. Laisse-là tranquille ! C'est…

-Harry, elle se tape Rogue ! Et tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

Harry soupira et lui lança un regard désespéré.

-Attends… Tu savais ?! Tu savais qu'elle voyait le bâtard des cachots !

-Ron…

-Non, laisse tomber ! Je m'en fiche de ce que tu savais ! Hermione, comment tu peux nous trahir ainsi ?!

Hermione chercha ses mots. Ron semblait fou de rage.

-Ecoute, Ron. De un, je ne me « tape » pas Severus. De deux…

-SEVERUS ? cria Ron. Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Tu es… tu es répugnante !

-RON ! CA SUFFIT ! hurla Ginny, tout en se postant entre son frère et son amie. Hermione a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Et si elle est heureuse avec le professeur Rogue, alors laisse la tranquille !

Ron était devenu rouge de colère.

-Je vois… Tu savais aussi. Très bien. Je m'en vais !

Il sortit de la salle commune.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci avait les yeux rouges et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Laisse tomber, mon frère est un imbécile, il… ne l'écoute pas.

Hermione se laissa enlacer par ses deux amis.

-Harry, tu savais ?

-Je l'ai vu sur la Carte. Mais je savais que Ron le prendrait mal, alors… C'est un crétin, j'irai lui parler, il finira par comprendre.

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de ses amis.

-Je dois aller prendre l'air moi aussi. On se retrouve plus tard.

Elle sortit à son tour, laissant Harry et Ginny désespérés du comportement de Ron.

A l'extérieur, Hermione souffla un grand coup. Ses larmes continuaient de couleur.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? La bibliothèque ? Non, pas envie. Je pourrais retourner chez Severus… Il m'avait proposé de rester. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Mais je veux le voir. Il sait me réconforter. _

Elle sécha ses larmes et se mit en route vers les cachots.

Alors qu'elle parcourait un couloir tout près de la salle de potion, elle sentit un coup violent s'abattre sur sa tête. Elle s'effondra, encore consciente, mais la tête plus douloureuse qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'être.

Instinctivement, elle plaça ses bras autour de sa tête, mais les coups pleuvaient. Mortifiée, elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se tourna pour voir qui étaient ses agresseurs, mais un nouveau coup lui fit perdre connaissance.

Une dizaine de minutes après, le professeur Rogue sortit de ses appartement et, se rendant à sa salle de cours, trouva Hermione allongée sur le sol. Inconsciente. Il se précipita, la souleva et la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

OOO

Les yeux, encore fermés, Hermione reprit connaissance. Elle entendait des voix. La voix aigüe de Mme. Pomfresh. Et une voix grave. _Sa _voix. A l'entente de la voix sécurisante de Severus, Hermione se sentit moralement mieux. Elle essaya de bouger, mais un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'elle oublia cette idée.

-Hermione !

Severus et Mme. Pomfresh se précipitèrent au lit d'Hermione et Severus lui attrapa la main.

-Hermione, dit-il à nouveau.

-Sev… professeur, gémit-elle.

-Avez-vous mal, miss Granger, demanda l'infirmière.

-Oui.

-Où ?

-Partout. J'ai mal absolument partout.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes s'en échappèrent. Severus posa ses mains sur ses joues et les effaça avec ses pouces.

-Hermione, ça va aller, dit-il. Reste bien allongée, ne bouge pas. La douleur va passer.

Mme. Promfresh regarda le professeur Rogue, l'air songeur.

-Severus. Avez-vous des potions antidouleurs ? J'ai utilisée tout mon stock hier sur des élèves victimes des Scroutts de Hagrid.

-Oui, je vais en chercher.

Sur ce, il courut vers ses cachots.

-On dirait bien qu'il tient à vous, lança Mme. Pomfresh à l'attention d'Hermione. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu appeler une élève par son nom.

-Il…

Elle ne continua pas.

-C'est pour ça, que vous êtes devenue assistante ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. A la place, elle demanda :

-Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Un jour. Nous sommes lundi, il est 21h.

-J'ai manqué mon premier jour.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mme Pince a été avertie, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Elle ne vous tiendra pas rigueur de cette absence.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Elle ignorait qui l'avait agressé.

Severus revint vite, armé de potions qu'il déposa au chevet de la jeune sorcière.

-Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de flacons, Severus.

-Vous pourrez garder les potions non utilisées.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

-Je reviendrai vite te voir. Mais le professeur McGonagall m'a _convoqué_ dans son bureau.

Severus n'aimait pas dire le mot « convoqué ». Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être inférieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, Minerva devenue directrice, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il partit, non sans laisser un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune sorcière.

-Il a fait annuler tous ses cours d'aujourd'hui pour rester ici, commenta Mme. Pomfresh, un vague sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

OOO

Dans le bureau de la directrice, se déroulait une conversation tout à fait différente de celle de l'infirmerie.

-Je veux les faire passer au Veritaserum ! cria Severus.

-Calmez-vous, Severus. Nous allons d'abord leur demander de se dénoncer. Si, en effet, personne ne se dénonce, alors nous emploierons la méthode du Veritaserum.

Severus faisait les cent pas. Il ne tenait plus, il avait envie de tuer la personne responsable des souffrances d'Hermione sur-le-champ. Mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais le droit.

OOO

Le lendemain, Hermione put sortir de son lit d'hôpital. Mais Severus refusait qu'elle sorte de chez lui.

-Imagine. Si la personne qui t'a fait ça recommence ! Non, reste ici. S'il te plaît !

Hermione avait finalement accepté. Severus avait donné ses cours et était venu là voir au moindre de ses temps libres.

Le soir venu, les élèves étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle. Hermione avait tenu à assister à la dénonciation des coupables.

-Votre attention, dit la directrice. Comme vous le savez, une élève, Hermione Granger, s'est faite agressé dimanche. C'est votre dernière chance de vous dénoncer. Si personne ne se dénonce, vous passerez tous sous Veritaserum. Autant vous prévenir, ne vous en plaignez pas, nous en avons l'autorisation. Que le ou les coupables se dénonce, immédiatement.

Personne ne fit un geste.

-Bien. Severus, apportez les potions. Il est temps de passer aux grands remèdes.

Le professeur de Potions, un rictus sur les lèvres, s'approcha, scrutant les élèves. McGonagall déposa une chaise devant la table des professeurs et fit apparaître un parchemin.

Elle commença à énumérer les noms. Enfin, le premier coupable se dénonça.

Gregory Goyle.

Le deuxième coupable arriva bien à la fin de la liste. Et sur cette déclaration, Hermione faillit flancher.

Ronald Weasley.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

Enfin, un troisième coupable se dénonça sous l'effet de la potion.

Blaise Zabini.

Hermione se mit à trembler. Elle se souvenait des coups reçus. Elle avait encore mal à cause de ses coups. Plusieurs de ses côtes étaient fêlées. La main de McGonagall se posa sur son épaule.

Les trois élèves coupables furent enfermés dans la salle des trophées.

Severus rejoignit Hermione et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils n'avaient plus aucun besoin de se cacher. Ils ne voulaient plus se cacher. Ils étaient des adultes consentants, après tout !

Elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours le soutien de Severus. Et il savait qu'il aurait toujours le soutien d'Hermione.

Etait venue l'heure de la confrontation avec les agresseurs.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Review, pas review ? A vos avis !<p> 


	10. Règlement de comptes

Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, puisque je voulais décrire l'évolution d'une histoire d'amûr entre Snape et Hermione, tout simplement.

Mais pour ceux qui ont aimé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille déjà à une autre fic' les concernant de nouveau… Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Je pense également à traduire cette fiction pour nos amis anglophones :)

J'espère que vous aimerez, désolée pour les fautes d'inattention qui se sont glissées tout au long de cette fic' !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10<p>

Le professeur McGonagall empêcha Harry et Ginny d'entrer avec eux. Elle ne voulait que le strict minimum de personnes dans la salle. Aussi, les deux amis d'Hermione remontèrent dans leur salle commune, une expression inquiète peinte sur le visage.

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des trophées, Severus devait user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur les trois élèves. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face avec eux, il serra Hermione contre lui plus fort que jamais, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore.

Minerva prit la parole.

-Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit, tous les trois ? J'attends vos explications.

Aucun des coupables n'ouvrit la bouche durant un long moment. Mais finalement, Ron se décida.

-C'est moi qui ai tout organisé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ca, je m'en fiche, de toute façon vous serez tous les trois renvoyés. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi.

-POUR CA ! cria Ron en désignant son professeur de Potions et Hermione.

Les regards changèrent de direction pour se poser sur le couple, avant de retourner sur le rouquin.

-Elle… elle sort avec ce bâtard, et j'étais supposé regarder ça comme si c'était rien ? hurla-t-il.

-Mr. Weasley, vous avez agressé votre camarade. Quand bien même vous n'approuvez pas les choix de Miss Granger, faire preuve d'une telle violence est inacceptable.

-Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

C'étaient les paroles de trop. Severus lâcha son emprise sur Hermione, se jeta sur le jeune sorcier et referma ses doigts autour de son col, pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

-SEVERUS ! cria le professeur McGonagall, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit moins que rien. Je vais réduire tes os en poussière de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

Les yeux de Severus brillaient de colère. Son emprise sur Ron se resserrait, et commençait à bloquer ses voies respiratoires. Le rouquin commençait à prendre de grandes inspirations difficiles.

-Severus, dit doucement Hermione. Si tu lui fais du mal, c'est toi qu'on accusera. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses envoyer à Azkaban pour meurtre. S'il te plaît, lâche-le.

Le professeur de Potion desserra un peu son étreinte, mais gardait tout de même une bonne prise.

-Severus…

Sa voix lui parvenait à peine. Il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. Il voulait lui broyer les os. Le faire passer sous Doloris.

Mais la main d'Hermione vint se poser sur son épaule, et finalement, il lâcha Ron qui porta une main à son cou en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Mme. McGonagall s'approcha de Ron et le releva, avant de l'envoyer à côté de Goyle et Zabini.

-Mr. Weasley, vous passerez, vous et vos deux camarades quelques jours à Azkaban. Ensuite, sachez que vous ne serez plus les bienvenus ici. Vous êtes définitivement renvoyés. Vous pourrez venir passer vos diplômes, mais ne suivrez plus les cours ici. J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre. Argus ! Veuillez conduire ces trois élèves au Ministère sur-le-champ.

Le concierge s'approcha et afficha un sourire mauvais. Il fit sortir les coupables de la salle des trophées et les mena à l'extérieur.

-Hermione, maintenant que vos agresseurs sont hors du château, vous devriez allez voir Harry et Ginny. Ils voulaient vous voir tout à l'heure, vous devriez aller les rassurer.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit, suivie de Severus.

-Je vais retourner dans mes cachots. On se verra plus tard ?

-Viens avec moi. S'il te plaît.

-Ils ne voudront probablement pas me voir. Et puis ils sont chez les Gryffondor, donc il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne.

-Alors accompagne-moi jusqu'à l'entrée.

Il vit dans les yeux d'Hermione une sorte de prière. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il vienne avec elle. Alors il accepta. Sur le chemin, Hermione lui posa une question.

-Dis-moi… Pourquoi avais-tu dis à Mme. McGonagall que tu m'avais jeté un sort quand elle nous a vus ?

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis.

-Tu es vraiment passé sous Veritaserum ?

-En effet. Le règlement est très clair à ce sujet. Au passage, maintenant que tu es guérie, tu commences ton travail demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle passa un bras autour de Severus –au niveau des côtes, petite taille oblige. Celui-ci lui rendit le geste en entourant ses épaules.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, mais Ginny et Harry attendaient à l'extérieur.

-Hermione !

Ginny se jeta au cou de son amie. Hermione la serra et elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Ron ait fait ça ! Je… je suis révoltée ! Maman sera furieuse !

Harry s'approcha et jeta un regard sans expression à son professeur.

-Je ne vous apprécie pas, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais si vous aimez Hermione, alors je ne ferai rien contre. En revanche, ne vous avisez jamais de lui faire du mal !

-Je crois, Mr. Potter, qu'Hermione est une grande fille, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour la protéger. Néanmoins, vous pouvez vous rassurer, la blesser n'est pas dans mes projets. De plus, notre haine… est réciproque, croyez-le bien.

La conversation ne dura guère. Harry et Ginny emmenèrent Hermione à l'intérieur de la salle commune, où quelques gâteaux volés par des quatrième année l'attendaient. Elle fit les gros yeux, mais en mangea un quand-même.

L'année se déroulerait bien, elle en avait la certitude. Cette année, et les suivantes. Les cauchemars de la guerre étaient partis.

O

Severus, dans ses cachots, regardait la photo de Lily. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai fait mon deuil, murmura-t-il.

O

Ils étaient enfin heureux.

* * *

><p>Wouah ! J'avais tellement pas prévu que Ron serait un imbécile ! Nan, sérieux, j'étais partie pour le faire être sympa, mais… Son évolution m'a échappé O.o<p>

Bon, bah voilà. C'était le dernier chapitre. Comme dit plus haut, je travaille déjà à une autre fic', donc si vous avez aimé celle-là, n'hésitez pas à suivre la prochaine :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !


End file.
